Ephemeral
by yui-cchi
Summary: Mosi tak percaya dan kecaman negara tetangga. Führer Seijuurou Akashi berhasil tersingkir dari negaranya dan terpaksa menjalani pengasingan di sebuah pulau terpencil di bagian selatan Samudera Pasifik. Seandainya saja nasib buruknya hanya sampai sana, namun kali ini peruntungannya memang sedang tidak mujur. Matilah dia, bahkan pemimpin manis pulau itu mengusirnya! Akaxfem!Kuro. AU


**Dipersembahkan oleh Yui-cchi**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Picture (not mine) © rightful owner (yomi-san)**

 **Warning: Maybe OOC, historical, FEM!KUROKO, Alternate Universe**

* * *

 **Ephemeral**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

 **=A Posse Ad Esse=**

 **.**

— _ **From Possibility to Actuallity—**_

.

* * *

Ephemeral. Arti dari kata ini adalah _'sesuatu yang hanya dapat bertahan dalam waktu yang singkat'_ ; istilah lain dari ' _tidak abadi'_ atau _'fana'_. Dalam konteks biologi, ephemeral dapat diartikan sebagai _'sesuatu yang ada/hidup dalam kurun waktu satu hari'_ , misal: pada bunga, serangga, maupun penyakit. Sedangkan pada konteks geologi, ephemeral merupakan _'sesuatu yang biasanya kering, namun terisi air untuk beberapa waktu setelah presipitasi'_.

Kehidupan adalah salah satu bentuk kefanaan. Memang pada dasarnya segala sesuatu adalah fana.

Manusia juga tidak berbeda. Merangkak dari titik nol, kami selalu berusaha untuk menjadi abadi di dalam memori seseorang. Berusaha untuk menjadi sesuatu yang nyata di tiap-tiap diri. Menunjukkan bahwa inilah _'diriku'_. Menurutku inilah alasan mengapa aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Untuk terus hidup dan dikenang di dalam diri orang lain.

Berusaha untuk abadi dalam diri orang lain. Berusaha menjadi abadi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Maka dari itu kata yang benar adalah 'menyerupai keabadian' namun sebenarnya fana.

Memori dapat datang dan pergi sesuka mereka. Memori juga hal yang fana, tapi menyerupai keabadian.

Bahasa lainnya, _semipiternal_.

Bodoh, bukan? Kalimat tadi mempresentasikan mimpi masa kecilku.

Hanya saja, aku merasa bahwa angka duapuluh tujuh dalam satuan tahun kehidupanku bukanlah tanda bahwa aku masih anak-anak. Kedua orang tuaku sering sekali mendesakku agar aku menikah. Aku hanya bisa menepis permintaan mereka. Berkata bahwa aku masih ingin menyendiri mungkin pilihan yang mudah.

Ayahku adalah seorang _Marquis_ dari sebuah negara bernama Arstem. Salah satu negara di benua Lyrias. Kudengar beliau memiliki hubungan saudara (meski agak jauh) dari Ratu di sana. Ayahku, _Marquis_ Haruka Kuroko, menikah dengan ibuku yang merupakan putri dari seorang Jendral (pangkat tertinggi kedua setelah _Führer_ ) dari negara Rea— _yang kebetulan merupakan negara terbesar di Lyrias._

Ibuku, Susanne Barsburg. Seorang wanita tanpa pendirian yang membiarkan dirinya disetir oleh suami dan ayahnya.

Haruka meninggalkan daerah kekuasaannya saat ia meminang Susanne. Syarat dari kakekku, Jendral Schmidt Barsburg, adalah untuk menempati sebuah pulau kecil di bagian selatan Samudera Pasifik— _Pulau Seirin_ —yang termasuk daerah kekuasaan Rea. Hanya untuk beberapa periode, sesekali dalam beberapa bulan Haruka meninggalkan pulau dan kembali ke negara asalnya. Terkadang tiga minggu atau sampai enam bulan. Terkadang kami sekeluarga juga kembali ke mansion yang ada di Arstem.

Aku mengikuti kewarganegaraan Susanne; _sebagai warga negara Rea_. Hal ini juga merupakan salah satu syarat dari _Herr_ Schmidt. Akibatnya, Haruka menjadi pemilik kewarganegaraan ganda.

Pulau Seirin adalah tempat yang lumayan membosankan— _jika aku boleh menambahkan_. Pulau ini memiliki letak geografis di bagian sub-tropis. Terpencil. Kabar-kabar dari Rea tidak selalu _up-to-date_. Penduduk sedikit. Kota yang tak begitu ramai— _jika dibandingkan dengan Central City (Ibukota Rea)_. Ada sebuah gunung mati di sana, gunung yang menjadi simbol pulau ini, _Mount_ Eva.

Mansion kami terletak jauh di atas kaki gunung, tempat yang terasingkan dari pusat kota di pulau ini. Jadi bisa dibilang mansion kami merupakan tempat yang paling membosankan di pulau.

Akan tetapi, meski mengetahui fakta itu aku tetap bertahan di sini.

Seperti biasa, aku menghabiskan hari-hariku di ruang kerja Haruka. Memangku sebuah buku tebal dengan kursi yang menghadap ke jendela, memandang jauh ke arah pelabuhan. Kapal-kapal yang datang dan pergi membuatku ingin kembali ke Central City. Setiap hari aku selalu menantikan kedatangan kapal. Terkadang berandai-andai akan apa yang mereka bawa. Pengalaman apa yang terjadi saat mereka di tengah samudera. Menyenangkan? Membosankan? Menyakitkan? Biasa saja? Setiap orang pasti memiliki reaksi yang berbeda-beda.

* * *

.

 _Terakhir kali aku meninggalkan pulau ini dengan kapal sekitar lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu._

 _._

* * *

Kebetulan hari ini seluruh keluarga— _Susanne, Haruka, dan Chihiro_ —hengkang ke Arstem. Selamanya, mungkin. Urusan kerja, katanya. Chihiro adalah kakak laki-lakiku yang sudah menjadi bagian dari militer negara Rea, jadi kemungkinan untuk dirinya yang langsung kembali ke pulau sangat kecil. Kalau kembali ke Central City mungkin iya.

Haruka sering mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyerahkan semua tanggung jawabnya atas pulau ini padaku. Singkatnya, aku— _semacam_ —diasingkan di pulau ini sedangkan yang lainnya tinggal di kota besar.

Menyebalkan. Mereka berniat mengubur diriku bersama pulau ini. Dan membusuk selamanya.

Hmm.

Mungkin inilah karma dari—

Ah, lupakan. Coret kalimat tak rampung tadi.

Bau samar laut yang asin mencapai penciumanku. Hembusan angin musim dingin melewati setiap helai rambutku yang kubiarkan terurai. Dingin. Dingin sekali. Seolah-olah gaun berlapis-ber- _corset_ -yang-menahan-jalan-nafas yang kukenakan tak pernah ada. Manikku menelusuri semburat langit yang semakin menguning karena mentari pagi, letak mansion yang cukup tinggi membuatku dapat melihat cakrawala yang membatasi langit dan lautan. Hari-hari damai seperti ini membuatku lupa akan kehidupanku dulu di masa sekolah, ketika aku masih tinggal di Central City, di sebuah asrama khusus putri— _Akademi Teiko_. Hari-hari paling ricuh yang pernah kualamai.

 _Haha_. Masa-masa remaja.

Sebuah ketukan singkat menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan penuh buku dan satu perapian yang kehilangan bara apinya karena tiupan angin. Aku tak segera merespon. Menunggu yang di sana bersua.

 _"Nona, ini saya Kiyoshi."_

Suara pria itu terdengar dari balik pintu kayu. Lirih dan lembut. Layaknya pencerminan dari kepribadiannya. Kiyoshi Teppei. Pria paruh baya yang sudah mengabdi pada Haruka sejak ia masih kanak-kanak. Pria yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sosok kakak. Bahkan menurutku, Kiyoshi lebih pantas menjadi kakakku. Melebihi Chihiro.

Orang itu terlalu dingin dan acuh tak acuh pada lingkungan sekitarnya. Hidup di dunia kecilnya, seakan-akan hal lain bukanlah urusannya. Egosentris. Hedonis. Sarkastis. Jujur saja aku tak tahu harus bagaimana bila berhadapan dengan orang itu.

"Silahkan masuk."

Kututup buku bersampul merah marun di pangkuanku dan kuletakkan di atas meja. Memutar badan, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menutup jendela. Kiyoshi akan mengomel untuk yang kesekian kali jika tidak. Meski aku tidak membenci omelannya.

 _Cklek_.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan sosok tegap Kiyoshi— _kepala pelayan kami_ —yang membawa sebuah nampan alumunium yang mengkilat dengan segelas minuman panas— _ada kepulan asap di atasnya_ —serta sepiring _pancake_ plus sirup _maple_.

Oh, sarapan ternyata.

Kiyoshi memasang senyuma hangat, "Lagi-lagi melewatkan sarapan di ruang makan," ia berjalan mendekat, "Kagami khawatir masakannya tak sesuai dengan seleramu, Nona Tetsuna."

Nampan itu diletakkan dengan hati-hati di meja.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, "Percuma pergi ke ruang makan bila yang lain sedang absen."

Spontan langsung kuabsen apa saja yang Kiyoshi bawakan untukku. Mataku tertuju pada surat dengan segel pemerintah di dekat piring. Dua buah surat lebih tepatnya. Tanpa sadar, aku melontarkan ekspresi terkejut. Menarik alisku ke atas.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

Aku mendengar sebuah tawa renyah. "Ah, ini dari Rea," Kiyoshi menunjuk ke surat yang memiliki segel merah, "Tadi pagi (pagi sekali) bawahan petinggi Rea membawanya dari Central City. Mayor Jenderal Kazunari Takao."

Aku merengut. _Hoo... tampak seperti surat yang penting._

"Dan satunya?"

Ada jeda. Kiyoshi nampak enggan mengatakannya.

"Dari Arstem. Datang kemarin malam. Tuan Besar Haruka yang mengantarnya. Beliau menyampaikan bahwa ini adalah pesan dari Ratu Hildegard."

Entah mengapa aku tak terkejut.

Aku terdiam mendengar nama ayahku. Hal seperti ini tak membuatku heran. Inilah kebiasaan buruknya. Selalu mencampakkan putrinya ketika ia sedang bertugas. Aku terdiam menatap kepulan asap dari cokelat panas yang tersaji di hadapanku. Mengalir ke atas membentuk kurva yang lama kelamaan pudar. Berbaur menjadi satu dengan udara.

 _Well_ , meski aku mengerti ini berarti sebuah misi yang tak boleh gagal.

Sarapan kuabaikan, aku meraih surat bersegel merah dan membukanya. Surat dari negara, sepertinya. Segel merah bergambar kuda dan singa. Lambang negara Rea. Negara kesatuan republik dengan sistem parlementer yang entah mengapa semua nyaris berpusat pada tenaga militer. _Führer_ , jabatan tertinggi— _pangkat tertinggi_ —dalam silsilah kemiliteran Rea. Pangkat yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang.

 _Führer_ Seijuurou Akashi. Iblis merah yang sudah menjadi buah bibir semenjak kenaikannya.

Di Rea, _Führer_ merupakan kedudukan yang sama dengan Presiden. Hanya saja, sejak _Führer_ Seijuurou menjadi kepala negara, posisi Perdana Menteri Rea menjadi sedikit tidak stabil. Rea terpaksa bergeser menjadi— _seperti_ —sistem semipresidensiil; dimana posisi Perdana Menteri hanya sebatas formalitas.

 _Führer_ Seijuurou terlalu mendominasi. Tak ada yang berani menentangnya. Dalam waktu yang singkat, ia nyaris menguasai seluruh Lyrias— _tidak_ , ia memiliki ambisi untuk menguasai seluruh dunia.

Kini ia menjadi orang paling berbahaya di seluruh Lyrias; orang yang paling ditakuti.

Dan juga yang paling dibenci.

Tapi dicintai oleh semua yang menjadi pengikutnya yang setuju dengan pandangan yang dibawanya.

Aku mengapit kertas kuning kecoklatan diantara ibu jari dan telunjuk. Membaca tulisan rapi dari Jendral Shintarou Midorima— _bukan_ , mantan jendral. Sejak _Führer_ Seijuurou naik pangkat, ia meninggalkan kemiliteran negara dan mencalonkan diri menjadi anggota parlemen. Kudengar _Herr_ Midorima termasuk salah satu anggota parlemen paling berpengaruh di Rea yang— _nyaris_ —memiliki kekuasaan penuh di North Area.

Butuh waktu yang agak lama bagiku untuk mengerti isi suratnya. Bukan karena perbedaan bahasa maupun kelambatan cara baca. Bahasa utamaku adalah bahasa Arstem, karena _practically_ kami sekeluarga menggunakannya. Bahasa Rea dipelajari hanya sekedar penghormatan akan keluarga Susanne.

Yang membuatku heran adalah, kami lebih fasih dengan bahasa internasional daripada bahasa Rea. Terlalu rumit, jika aku menambahkan.

* * *

.

 _Aku hanya kurang percaya dengan apa yang aku cerna._ Herr _Midorima berhasil membuatku pening._

 _._

* * *

Terhenyak akan rentetan kalimat omong kosong yang ditulisnya tanpa terlihat setetes keraguan. Kelopak mataku menolak untuk berpaling darinya, alih-alih untuk hanya berkedip.

"Kiyoshi- _san_ , umumkan pada semua warga untuk tinggal di kediaman masing-masing malam ini..." aku berkata lirih pada Kiyoshi, "Jangan biarkan satupun dari mereka berkeliaran nanti."

Tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

* * *

.

 _'Dengan hormat, saya memerintah Anda sebagai pemilik sah Pulau Seirin untuk menampung Führer Seijuurou Akashi sebagai tahanan rumah—'_

 _._

* * *

Midorima Shintarou. Aku berharap kau tidak menuliskan bahwa pasukan khusus Führer dan pasukanmu datang malam ini.

Sebut aku naif, tapi aku benar-benar berharap aku tidak bertemu dengan pria itu. Cukup lama aku terdiam, tapi bukan karena memikirkan bagaimana cara memberi korespondensi surat sepihak ini— _bahkan aku tak diberi kesempatan untuk membalas, apalagi menolak._

Mungkin yang kubutuhkan adalah waktu.

Kedatangannya malam ini.

Tengat kurang dari setengah hari tidak cukup.

Kumohon, Tuhan. Beri aku waktu lebih lama.

"Saya mengerti." Kiyoshi menjawab dengan tegas setelah interval singkat yang ia gunakan untuk menatapku. Memastikan aku baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja.

Führer _Seijuurou—_

Langkahnya mencoba berhati-hati pergi menjauh. Hentakan halus sol sepatu kulit kuda pria itu senada dengan detak jantungku yang— _anehnya_ —lebih tenang dari emosiku. Tepat sebelum ia meraih daun pintu, aku menghentikannya.

"Erm... Kiyoshi- _san_."

Pria itu menoleh. Senyuman ramah tak lupa dipajang. Akan tetapi tatapan mata Kiyoshi terlihat khawatir. Aku yakin pasti aku tengah memasang ekspresi yang tak biasa.

"Ada apa, Nona?"

"Tolo—" _Tolong aku._

Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bawahanku terseret masalah ini.

"Ah—tidak. Lupakan saja."

Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah. Saya permisi."

Setelah membungkuk hormat, Kiyoshi pun meninggalkanku dengan kepergian yang senyap.

Kertas pembawa rasa pahit kuremas.

Tidak mungkin. Aku tak percaya Rea membawa-bawa keluargaku dalam masalah internalnya. Haruka memang lebih loyal kepada Arstem daripada Rea. Meski orang itu tahu perang dingin yang selalu menempati ruang diantara dua negara bak dua sisi koin itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti Rea harus melempar masalahnya kepada kami.

Setan itu berkunjung.

* * *

.

Führer _Seijuurou akan tinggal di sini. Kalau tidak di mansion ini, di mana lagi? Membangun bangunan baru akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama._

 _._

* * *

Berharap pada sesuatu yang kosong. Aku mendapati diriku tersenyum nanar.

"Mosi tak percaya, ya? Mereka benar-benar berniat menggulingkan kepemimpinan _Führer_ Seijuurou..." aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Memori-memori masa lalu meluap begitu saja. Tanpa ampun menamparku dengan realita.

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kalian rencanakan, tapi tolong jangan seret aku— _ataupun keluargaku_. Midorima- _kun_..."

Bahkan diriku sendiri tak menyangka. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyebutnya dengan embel-embel '- _kun'_?

Sudah berapa lama, semenjak kami berbicara dengan bahasa kasual, semenjak aku tidak menghapus—entahlah. Aku tak tahu.

Secara garis besar, aku mengerti bagaimana keadaan ibukota sekarang. Kacau. Itu pasti. Pihak pro dan kontra _Führer_ pasti tak akan tinggal diam. Dan sepertinya, _Führer_ Seijuurou mendapati dirinya pada posisi yang tak menguntungkan karena menjadikan parlemen sebagai lawan.

Menjadikan kawan lama sebagai lawan.

Inilah hari, dimana dalam pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku sama sekali tak menantikan berlabuhnya sebuah kapal ke pulau ini.

Tidak selama _Führer_ Seijuurou Akashi adalah penumpangnya.

* * *

 **A/N: Aiya~~ Yui bikin fiksi comeback setelah lama hiatus. Entah bagaimana caranya saiya kira saiya nggak bakal bisa update ff lageee :v Tapi tiba-tiba kena wangsit nulis yang begene...**

 **Saya mau menjelaskan tentang bahasa. Singkatnya begini: (biar nggak ribet)**

 **Bahasa Rea = bahasa jerman**

 **Bahasa Arstem = bahasa jepang**

 **Bahasa Internasional = apa coba kalo bukan bahasa inggris :D**

 **Maaf kalo kurang berkenan. Tenang ini masi prolog kok, kalo di kecam mungkin akan berhenti produksi... ahahahahahahaha...**

 **Bagi yang penasaran, ff ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hitler, ataupun hal-hal realistis lainnya. Susunan militer memang saya ambil dari setting Fullmetal Alchemist, tapi untuk yang lainnya hasil pemikiran sendiri. Bahkan sebagian mungkin akan terlihat ngaco bagi yang tau ilmunya /karenasayabencipknhinggatitikdarahpenghabisan/ mungkin yang bagian pemerintahan.2 XD Sumimasen…**

 **Anoo, kalau ada kritik, saran, uneg-uneg, atau ungkapan yang lain, silahkan tuang ke dalam kotak review :3 Pasti dibales deh.**


End file.
